Cutting Edge
by Ayazi
Summary: I hate humans. All humans. Monsters I can only just tolerate. So Tsukishima must be something else right? For me to feel this way about him... Collab fic with PandakiKuroShiro !
1. First Encounters

**Ah, hello there~! This is Ayazi-chan's first fanfiction on ~! I hope you enjoy~!**

**Please bear with me, for it is 3:30 am and my co-author is asleep. . .  
**

**This story is written in the style that DuRaRaRa! is in, where the same scene will be told multiple (two) times from different POVs. It will mainly be switching from Tsukishima's to Roppi's POV~**

**This will be rated M later, but I will notify everyone when those scenes are coming, so people can choose to skip over them if they like.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounters

A young man with black hair and red eyes was sitting in his room, his trusted flickblade just inches above his wrist. He slowly moved the blade down, before making a long, but still shallow cut from his wrist almost up to his elbow joint. Ah~ It made him feel alive, the pain.

He hated humans, the lot of them. Each one was annoying, and they were all selfish creatures. Even his own family wasn't that great, even if they were better than the vermin that walked this world. His twin brother was narcissistic and mean with a god complex and a very odd demeanor. His two cousins . . . well the older one, Hibiya, was also narcissistic, but with a very strong prince complex. The other one, Psyche, he wasn't THAT bad, but he was very childish, innocent and often got himself into trouble. He had this aura about him that made him impossible to hate. . .

He raised his beloved flickblade again to make a few more lines on his arm, varying in length and depth, before washing and closing the knife and bandaging up his arm. No, he wasn't suicidal. Far from it actually, but this was the only way he could figure out how to feel. Him, Hachimenroppi Orihara, Roppi for short, age 23, always overshadowed by his twin, Izaya Orihara. Hated by everyone, loved by no one. That was his accursed existence.

It wasn't that everyone HATED him, persay. It was that he didn't let anyone close enough to him to get to know him, not that anyone wanted to. . . Plus, almost everyone had varying levels of dislike for Izaya, and often mistook him for his trollish look-alike. Not knowing much about him, everyone expected him to act the same as his twin. . . After all, they did dress similar, with their black jeans and black shirts. The only differences in their attire was that Roppi's shirt had a slit in it with a red tie, instead of a V-neck, and his parka had red fur instead of tan. He also wore his parka slightly off his shoulders.

Roppi sighed and got up, deciding to go for a walk. There was nothing better to do in this damn city anyways. Maybe he'd run into that blond brute that was secretly dating his twin. . . And get pummeled by some miscellaneous heavy object, not that he would mind. . .It would just give him more of a chance to feel. . . It's not like he'd die from something so simple. . .

The red-eyed man glared at the crowd he was walking through as everyone shoved and pushed each other. Humans were so barbaric, never watching out for where they're going and never apologizing. Humans were disgusting in his eyes. He didn't mind the Heiwajima family, the family his twin and cousins were dating, too much though. They were all monsters after all. Besides the one with the monstrous strength, one was inhumanely calm, and the other one. . . Well, what kind of human has pink eyes? The only other one he knew with such an eye color was his own cousin, Psyche. He heard that they had another relative around their age, but Roppi had never met the man, nor did he feel a need to. What did it matter? It's just another being that he could tolerate on this earth. . .

As he got lost in his train of thought, he didn't notice himself stepping on a trailing white object, before tripping and falling on his face.

* * *

The blonde haired, crimson eyed man sighed, looking up at the fiery plethora of bronze, red, orange, and yellow that was the sunset. He couldn't help but think it to be beautiful, but he had always been into sappy things like that. He was like an unpolished jewel, despite how cliche it sounded. On the outside he appeared as shy, quiet, and clumsy; but inside, he was a complex web of intricate machinations. All he had to do was be polished, and his brilliance would radiate over others in a fashion that was purely ineffable.

His eldest cousin, Tsugaru, was known for his serene calmness and acceptance. He was the type of person who people were drawn to simply for his relaxing aura. His second oldest cousin, Delic, was known quite well around the city, for he was a notorious host and was strikingly handsome. He always seemed to have a crowd of adoring fans following him somewhere. His twin, Shizuo, was the notorious "monster" of Ikebukuro, known for his freakish strength and short temper. With so many "famous" people in the family, Tsukishima Heiwajima was often overlooked and ignored. He had grown used to it quickly, but sometimes, he wished he could get a little more attention.

With another sigh, Tsukishima stretched slightly before getting off the edge of the bridge he was sitting on and going to the streets of Ikebukuro. He "Eeped!" as he was shoved and pushed through out the crowd. He had never been one for assoiciating with large groups of people, but Ikebukuro had what it offered. He let his nimble fingers hook loosely on his white scarf, tugging it to hide the bottom half of his face. It was a habit that he had developed since he was young. He didn't seem to notice the fact that his scarf was trailing slightly behind him, picking up dirt from the ground. Suddenly, Tsukishima squeaked as he felt a tug on his scarf that made him fall backwards before turning around and seeing a black haired man that strangely resembled his twin's secret lover.

* * *

**Ayazi: Ah. . .Right. . . My co-author isn't here right now to do the postscript with me. . . *sweatdrop***

**Roppi: Of course you'd have me making a fool out of myself in the first chapter. . .**

**Ayazi: Well, otherwise, how would you have noticed poor, shy, meek Tsukishima-chan~?**

**Tsukishima: I-I'm right here y-you know. . .**

**Ayazi: Hmmmm. . . Well anyways, _REVIEWS ARE_ _LOVE~! _More reviews, more story.**

**Roppi: and you clearly forget to mention you already have the second chapter written. . .**

**Ayazi: *nukes roppi* Ahem. . . Anyways, there will be no second chapter posted until I get a review or two~!**


	2. Raven Haired Thief

***poooouuuuttt* you all cheated~ But here's your chapter anyways because I love you all so much~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Raven-Haired Theif

Tsukishima squeaked as he fell backwards onto the ground. Before he even saw the person who had tripped on his scarf, he started to bow and apologize.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I should have w-wrapped it around m-more!" He stuttered, face bowed toward the ground in shame of his actions. He heard the other man curse, before hearing sounds of movement.

"Watch where yo-" he heard the other start talking before pausing, "You wouldn't happen to be a Heiwajima, would you?"

The blond blinked a bit, looking up, before nodding slowly. He wasn't recognized often, or maybe he was, but whether that was true or not, he wasn't talked to often. His twin and his cousin, sure, but not himself.

"Heiwajima Tsukishima."

"Figures. . . The world would just have to have me meet the one person I didn't care to. . ." He saw the other man glare at him, before talking again. "Well, since you told me your name, I might as well tell you mine. I'm Hachimenroppi Orihara. Izaya's twin, obviously."

Tsukishima fidgeted at the man's words, feeling unwanted now. He perked up just a tad however, when the male mentioned his own name to him. Hachimenroppi...so this was Izaya's twin. Now that he looked at him, the only difference he could spot was the red fur that was sewn to his jacket. There was an obvious additude difference, but nonetheless, they were strickingly similar.

"It's a nice name.." he said lowly, intimidated easily by the other.

"Well, I hate it, so call me Roppi. I'm assuming you're Shizuo's twin then?" Tsukishima obediently nodded at the demand.

"Y-yes, Shizuo-san is m-my twin b-brother..." Suddenly, the other man reached for him. He squeaked as his scarf was grabbed, his crimson eyes growing wide.

"!"

As the ravenette talked, he could feel a large knot growing in his stomach; fear and intimidation swirling in his gut, making him feel sick. The blond wasn't catching every word the brunette said, but he knew he was being threatened. After Roppi was done talking, he nodded shakily, obeying the other.

Tsukishima "Eeped!" as he was pushed to the ground. He winced, scraping his hand a bit, before adjusting his glasses and looking around. . . His messenger bag was missing. . .

The blond sighed, deciding to go home in defeat. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him, but he had learned it was better to just be peaceful rather than do anything about it. He would have to make up some excuse about loosing his bag to Shizuo. If he told him what had really happened, he knew the blonde would get angry. That was never a good thing.

"Shizuo-san?" He called out into the apartment.

No answer.

Tsukishima sighed, slipping his shoes off before walking to his room. He figured that Shizuo was either still at work or buying cigarettes.

After a while, the crimson-eyed man went to make dinner. When Shizuo came home he would be hungry, so it was his duty to feed him. Opening the fridge, he frowned at the lack of ingredients. That's right, he was supposed to go shopping today. Maybe he could still go, he just needed to find his wallet...that was in his bag. . . Come to think of it, his cellphone was in his bag too. Tsukishima frowned. This was going to be more troublesome than he thought...

* * *

Roppi cursed and got up, getting annoyed by the other man's worthless appologies, before turning to face him. "Watch where yo-" He finally got a good look at the other man. . . Blond hair, tall, and in a bartender uniform. Either Shizuo's personality did a 180 or this must be the final Heiwajima he hadn't met yet. . . Just his luck. . . But. . . the blond's eyes were closed so he couldn't be sure. . .

"You wouldn't happen to be a Heiwajima, would you?" He saw the other man look up and blink at him. God, was he that slow? He must have some Heiwajima blood in him if he was that much of a protozoan. . . He barely heard the other man say a quiet "Heiwajima Tsukishima", before scowling and brushing himself off.

"Figures. . . The world would just have to have me meet the one person I didn't care to. . ." He looked at the other man, taken back slightly by the ruby eyes, before glaring slightly. "Well, since you told me your name, I might as well tell you mine. I'm Hachimenroppi Orihara. Izaya's twin, obviously."

The ravenette watched the blond closely, getting more annoyed by the second at how weak he seemed.

"It's a nice name. . . "

He heard those words pass from the other's lips, before twitching slightly. This Heiwajima definetely seemed like a pushover. . . Figures there'd be one in THAT family. . .

"Well, I hate it, so call me Roppi. I'm assuming you're Shizuo's twin then?" He watched, slightly amused as the meek man nodded quickly at his words.

"Y-yes, Shizuo-san is m-my twin b-brother..."

Ah, so he was scared of him, hm?

Roppi "tch'd" before grabbing the timid man by the scarf and bringing him close, glaring. "You listen and you listen well, Heiwajima. Just because you're part of a family of monsters, doesn't mean that I can't learn to hate you. You're walking a fine line right now. I doubt we'll see each other again, but if we do. . . Don't. Mess. With. Me."

He smirked as he saw the other nodding and threw the other man onto the ground, before grabbing the blond's messenger bag, and walking away, back to his home. There was nothing really he could do for today, unless he wanted to get beaten to death. . . Not today. . . Maybe another day. . .

He hid the white bag in his jacket upon entering his house, not wanting to be questioned by his older twin. . . again. . .

"Ah, Roppi-chan! What a lovely surprise~! You're actually home for once before midnight. Now I don't have to worry about you being dead in a ditch somewhere~ After all, it would be bad publicity for me if you were~"

That damn Izaya. . . Always finding some way to piss him off. . .

"Would you shut your damn mouth for ten seconds without some shit no one needs to hear coming out of it?" He needed release. . . and he needed it now.

Running up to his room, he could hear his brother's laughing all the way up the stairs. He slammed the door shut before rolling up his sleeve, ripping off the bandages, and marring his once-perfect skin once more. It felt good, being able to feel once more.

* * *

**Roppi: So do you wanna explain to me why i'm cutting in EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER?**

**Ayazi: Because Roppi-chan wants to be able to feel~ *smirks* don't worry~ Soon you'll find other ways to feel~**

**Tsukishima: Eep! *hides***

**Ayazi: *sweatdrops* anyways. . . _REVIEW, MY HUMANS~! _And just an FYI, the third chapter is NOT done ^^'''**


	3. The Blood Splattered Bag

**I really need to stop updating when my co-author is asleep. . . ^^''' But anyways, here's chapter 3~!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Blood-Splattered Bag

Roppi watched, almost entranced, as his blood dripped down his arm and stained the bedsheets. He looked down at the messenger bag that was still on his shoulder. It had small red droplets staining its surface. . . Not that he cared. . . He started laughing, feeling giddy all of a sudden. It's good to be alive~!

He waited until the white bag had a plentiful amount of red on its surface before washing his arm thoroughly and bandaging it once more. At least he calmed down for now. . . Deciding to look through the bag, he opened it and dumped its contents on his bed nonchalantly. A wallet and a cell phone came out of the bag, as well as a few papers. Upon closer examination, the papers were actually letters. . . Figures the meek man would be a mail-carrier. . . Some people weren't getting their letters today. He chuckled darkly at the thought, before ripping the letters and tossing them in the trash. He picked up the wallet and looked inside. Hmmm. . . A fair amount of cash and a credit card. He pocketed the cash and the card, before throwing the now empty wallet to join the letters. The cellphone he'd let Izaya have. . . He had no use for it, anyways. . .

He jumped when the phone buzzed, checking it to see who was texting the meek blond. Ah, apparently Shizuo had run into some trouble at work. . . Not that he'd ever get that text. The ravenette walked out of his room and down the stairs to sit at the table with his twin, before wordlessly sliding the phone over to him. Roppi saw his twin's mouth curl up into a sadistic smirk, knowing what he just did was a mistake.

"Ah, I see you've met Shima-chan, ne~?" The trollish ravenette said, looking at his twin.

"Shut up. . . I confirm nothing."

"But you see here, this is Shima-chan's phone~ Tsk tsk, Roppi-chan . . . Stealing from Shizu-chan's poor shy brother~ You must do the right thing and return this right away~!"

He could see that his twin was fighting hard not to laugh at his suffering. Damn trolls, they should stay where they belong. . . Under bridges. "I'm never planning on seeing that THING again."

"Ah, so you HAVE met Shima-chan~! Well then, I'll just call him up really quick and we can go visit him and Shizu-chan to return his stuff~!"

Roppi blanched at his look-alike, before lunging for the phone unsuccessfully. He glared at the other as Izaya dialed the blond's home phone number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Ah! Shima-chan! How nice to hear your adorable voice~! Such a nice break from that neanderthal of a twin you've got~"

Roppi was practically glaring daggers at Izaya by this point. He didn't know why, but the way Izaya was talking to Tsukishima pissed him off.

"Why, yes, actually. If you check the caller ID on the phone I'm calling from, it seems to be your cell phone~ My misguided twin and I would like to come over and apologize to poor little Shima-chan~"

That was it. Roppi picked up the chair he was sitting on, in a very shizuo-esque manner, and threw it at his twin, seething as he watched Izaya gracefully avoid it. He gripped his arm, as it was stinging slightly because of the cuts, but otherwise he wasn't hurt. It's not like the chair was even heavy. . .

"No need to thank me~! I'm just doing this out of the goodness of my heart~!"

. . . damn liar. . . As if the informant even had a heart. . .

"See you in a bit~! Bye bye bi, Shima-chan~!"

Roppi watched his twin hang up the phone, before storming towards the stairs, only to be grabbed by the informant.

"Ah ah ah~ Where do you think you're going, hmmm, Roppi-chan~?"

That smirk never failed to piss him off. . . . "I'm going back to my room, and I'm NEVER planning on seeing that THING again!" He tried to break free, but his twin was quite a bit stronger than he looked. . . He did tango with the monster of Ikebukuro, after all. He hissed, when he felt the informant tighten his grip on his arm. . . And it just to happened to be the arm with his scars.

"Now now, Roppi-chan, I promised Shima-chan that we'd be over to return his bag~ It's not nice to break a promise~"

Roppi glared at Izaya before sighing and looking down. "I can't give the bag back anymore. . . "

"Well, why not? Surely you haven't cut it up, have you?"

"Let me go and I'll show you. . ." He felt himself being released before walking to his room and getting the bag. He walked back out slowly, dragging the now red and white bag behind him.

"My my my. . . We'll just have to give Shima-chan back his bag anyways and you will have to buy him a new bag later on~!"

"Hell no. . . I'm not spending my own money on something that was that thing's own fault. He dropped his bag in the first place. If I didn't pick it up, someone else would've." Roppi walked down the stairs, handing the bag to the informant.

"Now, Roppi-chan, I wasn't the one that took the bag. You should be the one to return it, ne~?"

He felt his eye twitch as he was handed back the bag and forcefully dragged out of their shared apartment.

* * *

Tsukishima sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he was going to make for dinner. Finally, he reluctantly decided on instant ramen. He knew Shizuo wouldn't mind it, but he did, since he preferred to put fresh cooked things in his brother's stomach.

He got out a pot and filled it with water before setting it on the stove and waiting for it to boil. The blonde heard a knocking on the door, just as the water started to boil. He turned the heat down before walking closer to the door.

"Shizuo-san?" Tsuki called, before looking through the peephole at who was there. Identifying the figure as a telemarketer, he sighed and turned the heat back up, placing the noodles into the water. Soon, the ramen was done, so he went to rest on the futon. Seeing as Shizuo wasn't back now, he judged he wouldn't be back until late. Deciding to retire for the day, the blond stripped himself of his bowtie, vest, scarf, and pants before curling up under the futon and sleeping.

After not even getting five minutes of sleep, Tsukishima woke up to the phone ringing loudly. He rubbed his eyes groggily as he made his way over to the phone, not liking being woken from his sleep.

"H-hello?" He asked sleepily. O-oh, it was Izaya-san calling. . . He must've been calling for Shizuo-san. Tsukishima blushed when listening to the informant talk, blinking a few times, not that he could see. "A-ah, Orihara-san! D-don't say that a-about Shizuo-s-san. I-Is there s-something you n-need?"

The blond nearly smacked himself for not looking at the caller ID before picking up the phone. . . "A-ah, th-thank you Orihara-san.." He seemed to hear a loud crash in the background as he spoke. . .

Somehow, Tsuki distrusted the next words he heard out of the informant's mouth. He didn't hate the informant, but. . . He didn't exactly trust him either.

"A-ah, I see. W-well, goodbye Orihara-s-san." Tsukishima sighed, putting the phone down and putting some pants on. He disliked it a lot when the informant came over, especially since he lived with Shizuo as well. If the so called "monster" wasn't there when Izaya was over to chase him out, he complained about the aparment reeking of "Flea." He let his legs kick back and forth as he anticipated Izaya coming over. Hopefully he'd get there before Shizuo got home, or there'd be trouble.

Tsukishima "Eeped!" and turned toward the door when he heard the knob turning. He really, really hoped that it was Izaya, or that it was a robber. If Shizuo got there, it wouldn't turn out well at all. Heart thumping wildly in his chest, he awaited for the figure to show it's identity.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Shizuo walked into his shared apartment, pissed beyond belief.

Tsuki could feel the blood drain from his face.

"A-ah, Shizuo-san, h-how was w-work?"

"Didn't you get my text? It pissed me off!" The bodyguard slipped off his shoes, before moving into the living room.

Text, right. He didn't have his phone with him, and Izaya was coming over to an already pissed off Shizuo. This was going to be an event made in hell.

Tsuki went to the fridge to get Shizuo his milk and pudding. If he could just get him to calm down.

"I-I have y-your milk a-and pudding Sh-shizuo-s-san." He said shakily, placing the items in front of his rage ridden twin.

Shizuo drank the milk, setting the bottle back down on the counter before pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one up. "Thanks, Tsukishima. Did you make dinner?"

"A-ah, yes, instant ramen." Tsuki sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I f-f-orgot to g-get groceries..."

"How did you forget to get groceries? You left the same time I did today! What did you do all day?"

"A-ah! I-Im sorry Shizuo-s-san! I w-w-as working t-too!"

Shizuo looked around and paused. "Where's your bag. . . ?

* * *

**Ayazi: Shizu-chan rage! Shizu-chan smash~! Such a protozoan he is~**

**Izaya: Indeed~ He needs to be more like me~ Calm and collected~**

**Roppi: What the hell is Izaya doing in the post-script for MY story?**

**Ayazi: It's not your story, it's Tsukishima-chan's story~!**

**Roppi: Because that's why I'm the one doing the preview. . .**

**Ayazi: I can easily change that. . . but anyways, _REVIEWS CREATE MORE STORY~!_**


End file.
